Pour que jamais soit aujourd'hui
by atreyu 86
Summary: Re-publication d'une de mes (très) anciennes fic. Pour qui la découvre, j'espère qu'elle plaira. Pour qui la connait, j'espère qu'elle n'abîmera pas le souvenir! Enjoy!


_[Pour que jamais soit aujourd'hui]_

* * *

Des années passées à attendre un jour qui ne viendrait jamais, à se contenter de rêver.

Des années à n'être plus qu'une moitié d'homme, quand le reste de son être lui avait été volé. Sans rien dire, elle s'était discrètement faufilée, et désormais une moitié de lui, la plus grande moitié, lui appartenait.

Alors aujourd'hui, il avait décidé.

Il avait pris sa moitié d'homme sous le bras, et il était sorti la lui léguer aussi.

Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il pleuve.

Mais après tout, une moitié d'homme toute mouillée, c'est toujours bon à prendre, non ? Il suffit juste de la sécher un peu, et puis de la rendre à l'autre moitié qui l'attendait, elle aussi depuis des années.

Parce qu'en vérité, à présent cette femme l'avait volé tout entier.

Il ne lui restait même plus un petit bout de lui qui lui appartenait, elle avait tout pris.

Alors tant pis pour la pluie.

_C'est parti.

Le voilà qui marchait, les mains dans les poches, dans les rues désertées à cause de l'averse. Les yeux dans le vide, les pieds dans l'eau, il protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait la dernière moitié d'homme qui lui restait.

Et encore, plus pour longtemps.

Il avait fallu qu'il pleuve, et qu'il fasse froid, et qu'il fasse nuit.

Enfin sombre.

A cause des nuages. Oui, vous savez, quand il pleut beaucoup, que tout est gris. Si si, parce que la lumière ne peut pas passer à travers les nuages et que…

Mouais peu importe.

Il avait fallu qu'il ne fasse pas beau.

_Qu'il fasse moche, même.

Oh, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il s'inquiétait, non, parce que lui il était déjà à moitié au sec chez elle, et qu'il suffirait de sécher un peu l'autre moitié qui arrivait comme elle pouvait.

Non, c'était pour ce tout petit bout d'elle qu'il avait, qu'il était embêté.

Il ne voulait surtout pas l'abîmer, c'est tout ce qu'il avait d'elle. Il l'aurait bien laissé à la maison, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était à l'intérieur de lui, toujours là, à le suivre partout. Il lui avait volé, un jour qu'elle ne prenait pas garde, dans un sourire, dans un regard. Chaque jour, qu'elle lâchait un tout petit geste, une toute petite phrase, rien que pour lui, ambigu, il l'attrapait au vol, aussi petits soient-ils.

Sans rien dire.

Et depuis il avait ce petit bout d'elle bien caché.

Et il était hors de question qu'il soit abîmé parce que la météo était d'humeur maussade.

Alors il accéléra un peu le pas.

...

Pourtant, en même temps, il avait une furieuse envie de ralentir tout ça au possible.

Après tout, il avait attendu des années, alors quelques minutes de plus… Et puis même quelques heures… Voire quelques jours… Oh, juste l'histoire d'attendre que la pluie se soit arrêtée !

_Rahhhh…

Il reprit sa marche, bien décidé.

C'est juste qu'il avait ce nœud dans l'estomac…

Si si, c'est bien connu, l'estomac et les pieds sont reliés, c'est pour ça que le nœud en question l'avait fait ralentir. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on dise avoir l'estomac dans les talons ?

…

Bon, d'accord, il était un peu nerveux.

Ou non, pas nerveux… Il était un peu…

_Angoissé.

Il faut dire qu'il attendait ce moment, juste ce petit moment-là, précisément, depuis des années. Mais ça allait être l'un des plus importants moments de sa vie.

_Ca ne me rassure pas du tout.

Alors il marchait, sous la pluie, sous le froid, dans la « presque-nuit », pas très à l'aise. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, quand elle ouvrirait et qu'elle les verrait trempés, lui et sa moitié d'homme sous le bras.

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi.

Les mots n'ont pas d'importance dans les rêves.

_Tu parles d'un rêve…

Effectivement, ça commençait comme un bon vieux cauchemar. Le genre où il arriverait devant chez elle, où un autre homme, jeune et intelligent, ouvrirait la porte, où elle arriverait et rirait de le voir ruisselant, et où il s'apercevrait d'un coup qu'il avait perdu sa moitié d'homme sur le chemin.

Tiens, justement, il était arrivé.

Enfin presque, il était de l'autre côté de la route, sur le trottoir, à fixer sa maison sous la pluie battante.

Immobile.

_Le genre de moment où tout vous semble tellement important.

Il resta là plusieurs minutes. La pluie lui fouettait le visage, il baignait dans l'eau, il avait froid.

Et pourtant, tout ça lui paraissait tellement parfait.

Il avait complètement oublié ce petit bout d'elle qu'il avait dans sa poche. Elle était là toute entière de l'autre côté de la rue.

Il se mit à penser qu'elle était peut-être là, dans cette pièce, à soudain voir son ombre à la fenêtre. Alors elle froncerait légèrement les sourcils, juste un peu, intriguée, et elle se rapprocherait de la fenêtre. Elle soulèverait le rideau, à peine, du bout des doigts, et elle observerait sa silhouette immobile.

En cherchant à la reconnaître à travers la vitre ruisselante.

Il sourit et serra un peu plus fort sa moitié d'homme sous son bras, pour se donner un peu plus de courage. Il traversa la route et le courant d'eau qui y circulait en coulant rapidement. Les chaussures pleines d'eau et la main glissante, il poussa le petit portail et entra dans son jardin.

Il avança jusqu'à la porte.

Chaque pas lui parut durer des années. Il se voyait dépasser une à une toutes celles qu'il avait du attendre avant aujourd'hui.

Et il arriva devant la porte.

Et… il y resta.

_Bravo…

Bloqué.

Il était là, à fixer cette fichue porte.

Est-ce qu'elle avait soudainement doublé de taille ou est-ce que c'était lui qui perdait pied complètement et perdait toute sa force en même temps qu'il rapetissait.

A cause de toute cette eau, ça, encore.

Le voilà qui rétrécissait après lavage…

_Et me voilà surtout qui raconte n'importe quoi…

Il n'arrivait plus à former aucune pensée cohérente.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici au juste ? Il venait lui apporter une moitié d'homme ? Pourquoi pas… Et il n'aurait pas pu attendre que l'averse s'arrête ?

Il voyait d'ici venir les questions qu'elle allait irrémédiablement devoir lui poser.

_Rahhhh, bon sang ! Jusqu'ici tout allait bien !

Il n'y a rien de plus idiot qu'une porte d'entrée.

Pour l'amour du ciel, il n'allait pas attendre ici toute la nuit !

Il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrirait.

…

_Ou pas.

Voilà le cauchemar qui recommençait.

Qu'est-ce qui avait raté ? Il devait sortir de chez lui, arriver chez elle. Là il sonnerait, et elle serait censée lui ouvrir, et tant qu'à faire lui faire un grand sourire en l'invitant à entrer.

Ca se passait toujours comme ça dans ses rêves.

Alors où était l'erreur ?

_C'est juste qu'on n'est plus dans mes rêves…

Il soupira et refrappa.

Au cas où.

Rien.

Elle n'était pas là.

Sûrement partie avec l'homme de tout à l'heure, celui qui lui avait ouvert la porte, le jeune et intelligent.

_A quoi tu t'attendais…

Il se retourna et se laissa glisser contre la porte jusqu'à être assis, sous le porche de l'entrée. Il posa sa moitié d'homme par terre, à côté de lui, et regarda la rue.

Tout était si sombre. La rue, la route, les trottoirs, les maisons…

_Cette journée.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

Des années passées à attendre un jour qui ne viendrait jamais.

Jamais.

Il avait eu raison.

Pourtant un instant il avait cru que ce jour était arrivé.

Mouais…

Finalement, ça aussi c'était juste un rêve.

Jamais n'était pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

Il resta là un long moment, à regarder la rue trempée et la pluie continuer à tomber.

Encore.

Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas faites pour changer…

Et puis une fois qu'il fut sec, que sa moitié d'homme fut devenue tout juste humide, il glissa sa main dans sa poche.

A sa recherche.

Il voulait le tenir, être sûr que tout ça n'avait pas été un long cauchemar de plusieurs années. Il fouillait sa poche, et il fronça soudain les sourcils.

Il ne le trouvait pas, son petit bout d'elle.

Non, rien à faire, il n'était plus là.

_Et merde !

Un soupir de rage, de dépit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était en colère. Il avait du le perdre sur le chemin, en venant ici, là où il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait…

Alors il se leva.

C'est tout ce qui lui restait d'elle, à présent qu'elle était sortie avec le jeune intelligent.

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, ou au moins qu'il essaie. A présent qu'il était sec, il pouvait bien retourner sous la pluie.

Replonger.

Il pensa un instant lui laisser là sa moitié d'homme, sur le pas de la porte.

_Avec un joli ruban…

Mais il la reprit sous le bras, et repartit en sens inverse. Elle ne saurait pas qu'il était passé, qu'il avait voulu lui donner tout entier ce qu'il était, et tant qu'à faire qu'il avait failli lui demander s'il pouvait partager sa vie.

C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

La pluie lui paraissait beaucoup plus glaciale, bien moins parfaite. Chaque goutte lui semblait beaucoup plus incisive sur son visage. Il avait l'impression d'être lacéré de part en part.

Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas la pluie…

Il regarda partout, s'il le voyait.

Son petit bout d'elle.

_Tu parles…

La pluie et les ruisseaux coulant dans les rues devaient l'avoir emporté depuis longtemps.

A présent il n'avait plus rien.

Vraiment plus rien.

Et il ne resterait qu'une moitié d'homme.

Résigné et le cœur chargé d'amertume, il rentra chez lui, ruisselant.

Le visage trempé.

Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas la pluie…

* * *

Les mains dans les poches, le chemin lui parut beaucoup plus long cette fois.

Il lui parut durer des heures.

Enfin, il arriva devant chez lui.

Un instant il lui sembla voir quelque chose courir dans le caniveau.

Son petit bout d'elle.

Il se précipita et s'accroupit, en plein milieu de la rue, en plein milieu de la pluie.

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien.

Ce n'était désespérément pas ce qu'il cherchait.

Il n'y a rien de plus idiot qu'un caniveau.

Même pas une porte d'entrée.

Il resta là un moment, accroupi devant le caniveau, à regarder l'eau couler.

A s'imaginer sombrer.

Et puis il se releva, monta sur le trottoir, et alla jusqu'à son portail. La tête baissée.

Et là, il s'arrêta.

Elle était là.

* * *

Assise sous son porche d'entrée.

Elle le vit et se leva, doucement, sans le lâcher des yeux.

Un instant, ils ne bougèrent plus, se contentant de se fixer, trop conscients de l'importance du moment.

Et puis il se mit à sourire, il poussa le portail et entra.

Il avança doucement jusqu'au porche, monta les quelques marches et s'arrêta face à elle.

_Excusez-moi, mon colonel, il n'y avait personne mais comme il pleuvait à torrent j'ai décidé de vous attendre à l'abri.

Il n'y a rien de plus intelligent qu'un porche.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de la fixer en souriant.

Elle demanda, intriguée :

_Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, accroupi devant ce caniveau ?

_Je croyais vous avoir perdue.

Elle ne dit rien et le regarda.

Un de ces regards qu'il attrapait pour les protéger dans son petit bout d'elle.

Un regard dont il connaissait parfaitement la signification.

Un regard tellement semblable à ceux dont il la couvrait.

Encore une fois, ils restèrent là, sans bouger, à s'observer en silence.

Et puis il avança sa main libre, doucement, et la posa sur sa joue, doucement.

Ses lèvres à elle tremblèrent légèrement.

Comme lui, elle était trempée, ses vêtements étaient lourds et lui collaient à la peau. Ses cheveux imbibés d'eau se regroupaient en mèches, collés, ruisselant sur son visage où le mascara avait coulé.

Tout lui semblait pourtant tellement parfait.

Il approcha son visage, lentement.

Ca leur parut durer si longtemps. Des années.

Et puis doucement, leurs souffles se mélangèrent.

Ils n'étaient toujours pas en contact, mais sentir la respiration chaude de l'autre sur leur peau était déjà si proche de tous leurs vieux rêves.

Alors doucement, à peine, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

Tendrement, il se rapprocha encore un peu d'elle. Elle fit glisser ses bras trempés le long de sa veste tout aussi trempée, et accrocha ses mains à son cou.

Peau contre peau, humides.

Alors ils continuèrent.

A s'embrasser doucement, sans rien dire, au son de la pluie qui tombait en déluge autour d'eux.

Par terre, une moitié d'homme tomba soudain au sol, lâchée d'un bras qui ne la soutenait plus.

Après tout, à quoi bon s'encombrer d'une moitié d'homme, quand il l'avait elle toute entière ?

Des années passées à attendre ce jour-là.

A deux sous un tout petit porche,

A l'abri d'une averse, mais pourtant trempés et ruisselants,

et à s'embrasser tendrement,

Gelés dans le froid.

Dans une nuit si sombre.

A attendre un jour qui leur paraissait pourtant tellement… parfait.


End file.
